Dragon's Mark Princess
by Ying Fa Chik
Summary: Adoptada por Kaho Mizuki, no sabe nada de su origen, solo tiene una extraña marca de nacimiento en su abdomen y un dia, hacer un viaje a el reino de Amykgra marcara toda su vida para siempre. SxS ExT
1. Prologo

_**Sakura Card Captors**_

_**Sakura X Syaoran/Tomoyo X Eriol**_

_**Ying Fa Chik:**__ Okay mi primer fic. Espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ solo para aclarar que Sakura card captors no me pertenece si no a Clamp. Las canciones tampoco son mias, le pertenecen a sus respectivos __dueños._

_Les daré una pequeña descripción de los personajes, no todos, solo los principales._

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Es el personaje principal femenino. Tiene 18 años de edad, cabello castaño claro casi rubio hasta un poco mas debajo de la mitad de la espalda y unos increíbles ojos esmeralda como los de su madre. Es apenas unos centímetros mas baja que Syaoran y tiene una buena y estructurada figura. Sakura es una joven muy seria e inocente. Muy inteligente y perspicaz, sabe todo tipo de artes marciales y domina mas de veinte idiomas diferentes. No le gustan los bailes que organiza la realeza y no se considera como una princesa normal (ya saben de las afeminadas e inútiles). Prefiere pasar el rato con Eriol y sus amigos y retarlos a duelos.

**Syaoran Li **

Es el personaje principal masculino. Tiene 21 años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Es de alta estatura, cuerpo bien formado. Posee una actitud muy seria y fría hacia todo el mundo incluyendo su hermana, muy inteligente y precavido el analiza y resuelve todo problema que se le atraviese. Sabe todo tipo de artes marciales y domina al igual que Sakura mas de veinte idiomas. Odia estar en compañía de la gente, prefiere estar solo leyendo o practicando con Wei.

**Eriol Kinomoto**

Hermano mayor de Sakura. Tiene 21 años de edad, cabello y ojos negros con rayos azules. Le gana en estatura a Syaoran por un centímetro así como por un mes de haber nacido primero que el. Es amable y considerado con toda la gente, al contrario con su hermana, le gusta ir a fiestas para juntarse con sus amigos y hacer nuevas amistades. Sabe tanto como Sakura en idiomas, pero no es tan bueno en defensa como ella.

**Tomoyo Li**

Hermana menor de Syaoran, mayor que Sakura por unos meses. 18 años, cabello negro con rayos violetas y ojos amatistas. Es igual de estatura que Sakura, cuerpo bien estructurado. Al contrario de su hermano, ella es muy sociable y 

amable con la gente. A pesar de no tener el mismo nivel de educación que su hermano, sabe defenderse bastante bien, calro que su hermano le gana por mucho.

**THE DRAGON****´S MARK**

**Prologo**

Lejos de esta galaxia, a cientos de estrellas luz de nuestro planeta Tierra, hay un mundo del que pocos humanos en la Tierra saben, es Krodorf. Este era un mundo donde en todos los reinos y pueblos había paz y prosperidad.

Los reyes de todos los reinos(N/A: raro, reyes de todos los reinos) hacían un baile como costumbre de paz. En el baile, la presencia del rey y su familia significaba la paz entre el y los demás reinos.

Ese año, habían nacido las princesas de varios reinos. Entre ellas se distinguían las princesas de tres diferentes reinos:

Tomoyo Li, princesa de Amykgra, hija del rey Xiao long y Ieran Li. Era la hermana menor de Syaoran Li, el heredero al trono y mayor que ella por tres años.

(N/A: en este fic. Tomoyo no es prima de Sakura, ni Eriol de Syaoran)

Yaiza Yamanaka, princesa de Rakna, hija del rey Yue y Nakuru Yamanaka. Era la única hija de ambos.

Sakura Kinomoto, princesa de Wolfragon, hija del rey Fujitaka y Nadeshico kinomoto. También como la princesa Tomoyo, era hermana menor de Eriol Kinomoto por tres años.

En el baile, a las reinas se les dio un salón aparte, para que estuvieran a gusto con sus recién nacidos. Así que esa vez no era tanto un baile, solo un evento para juntarse. Las reinas tenían a sus bebes en los brazos mientras hablaban. En una esquina lejos de las otras reinas, Nadeshico con Sakura en brazos y Ieran con Tomoyo en los suyos, hablaban.

"Te tengo que pedir un favor Ieran, es sobre mis hijos"- le dijo Nadeshico a su fiel amiga quien asintió.

"Si que pasa Nadeshico"- le pregunto ella

"Tu sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago por una razón"- le dijo Nadeshico, Ieran solo asintió acomodando a la bebe dormida en sus brazos- "bueno, quiero que hagas lo siguiente…"

_**Ying Fa Chik: **__Listo! Este fue apenas el epilogo. Sorry si es muy corto! Dejen reviews por favor_


	2. El rapto de la princesa y el viaje

_**Segundo **__**capítulo de "The Dragon´s Mark Princess"**_

_**Ying Fa Chik:**__ muy bien ya con el segundo capítulo de mi primer Fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews:_

_**Keyri:**__ si, voy a poner los demás capi en una semana así que atenta! Qué bueno que te gusto la trama y claro que Syaoran va a ser guapo y respecto a cómo se comporta… será un secreto hasta que lo leas. __**VocaTeam:**__ pues tu imaginación va bien por ahí. Lo de los perfiles solo fue en el epilogo no te preocupes y claro que te acepare el consejo Gracias! __**Johanna-Ikari: **__pues gracias. Si es diferente en algún modo y como ya dije estaré poniendo los capis cada semana __**Goddess Aeris: **__no solamente Sakura si no también todos los que sean de la nobleza tienen que saber al menos más de cinco idiomas. La historia si será fantasiosa y Gracias por los ánimos Besos a ti también! __**Ángel Zafiro: **__si tendrá magia… al menos en lo que es lo relativo a los reyes y reinas. Saludos y Besos también a ti!_

**Capitulo 2**

"**El rapto de la princesa y El viaje a Amykgra"**

Dos meses habían pasado desde el baile real. La reina Nadeshiko había estado muy distante desde ese día. Se la pasaba sola con su hija en su cuarto o en sus jardines pensando. Todos comenzaron a preocuparse de que algo le estuviera pasando a su reina, sobre todo a Eriol y Fujitaka. La reina Nadeshiko era una mujer muy querida por todos, era una persona muy animada y sonriente.

Un día la reina junto con Sakura en brazos, daban un paseo por los jardines. Nadeshiko sonreía al ver a su hija de ya tres meses con sus ojitos bien abiertos. Había sacado sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, eso era lo que la ponía feliz, saber que su hija seria alguien muy hermosa y vivaz como ella. Pero sin embargo había algo que la perturbaba, algo que sabía que iba a pasar y era algo inevitable.

Madre- la pequeña voz de su hijo mayor de tres años le regreso a la realidad

Oh, eres tu Eriol, me has dado un pequeño susto. ¿Qué pasa pequeño?- le pregunto con gentilidad mientras con una mano acariciaba su pequeña mejilla.

Algo anda mal Madre, lo se lo veo en tus ojos, ¿puedes decirme que pasa?- le dijo Eriol quien a su edad ya hablaba como alguien maduro

No es nada que un niño pueda arreglar chiquito, pero gracias- le dijo con ternura Nadeshiko, sonrió, sabía que su hijo y los demás estaban preocupados.

Está bien madre, me retiro, quede con algunos amigos para jugar esta tarde, con permiso- le informo Eriol cortésmente y con una leve reverencia, se retiro de los jardines.

Nadeshiko se quedo un rato mas en aquellos jardines, luego, se retiro a dejar a Sakura en su habitación. Aun siendo bebes recién nacidos ya tenían su propia habitación, de todos modos siempre había sirvientes ahí para hacerse cargo del bebe. Era en parte para que los príncipes o princesas se fueran acostumbrando a tener su propia habitación.

Volviendo a la historia, Nadeshiko puso a Sakura en su cuna. Era una cuna grande **(N/A: pues como no con las habitaciones que tenían) **y espaciosa con cobijas de seda en color verde pastel adornado de dorado en las esquinas con almohadas y cojines a juego.

Parece un ángel durmiendo- murmuro la reina sonriendo amablemente hacia su hija que dormía tranquilamente.

Si lo es majestad- alguien dijo asustando a Nadeshiko. Se trataba de Mary, la ama de llaves en jefe. **(N/A: no se cómo se les llaman a las mujeres que son las jefas y dirigen a los demás sirvientes)**. Mary era una mujer de unos cuarenta años de tez blanca, cabello rubio cenizo dorado y ojos azules.

Oh! Mary es usted, dios me dio un tremendo susto, no la oí llegar- le dijo Nadeshiko con una mano en el pecho, tratándose de calmar de aquel susto.

Lo siento majestad no era mi intención asustarla, solo le venía a comunicar, que el rey solicita su presencia en el salón del trono real- le dijo Mary con amabilidad.

Gracias Mary, enseguida iré allá, mantén a mi pequeña vigilada por favor- le dijo retirándose para ver a su esposo, Mary solo asintió.

Esa noche, los reyes dormían tranquilos en su habitación, así como todos los sirvientes. Dos personas caminaban por los pasillos del castillo entre las sombras. Se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, los guardias preguntaron quienes eran aquellas personas. Terminaron inconscientes en un segundo, las personas entraron y caminaron directamente a la cuna. Una de ellas tomo a Sakura en brazos con cuidado de que no se despertara.

Ya tenemos a la princesa, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto la persona que tenia a Sakura en brazos

Tu sabes bien el plan, ven debemos salir antes de que nos descubran- le dijo la otra persona caminando a la salida

Ambas salieron por puerta de atrás que era usada por los sirvientes sin ser detectadas. Se perdieron a medida de haber avanzado, dejaron atrás al castillo y se dirigieron al puerto. Ahí había gente que se iría a un pueblo cercano. Aquellas personas vieron a una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos de un color amarillo dorado parada entre esa gente, ambas personas se miraron y asintieron.

**16 años después. Pueblo de Zilef**

Una joven se paseaba por los bosques cercanos de su pueblo. Era de mediana estatura y cuerpo bien estructurado. Poseía unos impresionantes ojos verdes en un tono esmeralda, hermosos labios rosados y lo que más acentuaba su belleza era su cabello castaño claro que caía hasta la cintura. Sakura Mizuki era el nombre de aquella joven. Era una joven muy querida y protegida por todos.

Esa tarde había decidido dar un paseo por los bosques puesto a que se irían al día siguiente al reino de Amykgra con su madre, Kaho Mizuki. El viaje la emocionaba mucho, hace mucho que su madre la había dejado de llevar consigo a los viajes que hacía. Su madre se dedicaba a enseñar a los herederos al trono todo lo que necesitaban saber para que fueran grandes reyes y reinas, además de enseñarles a controlar sus poderes.

Ese viaje seria para que el príncipe recibiera el diploma y el certificado de haber cumplido su educación **(N/A: si aquí tienen que recibir certificados para poder gobernar xD soy muy… exagerada U.U)** y a que la princesa tuviera sus últimas lecciones para luego seguir el camino de su hermano mayor.

**(Bueno otra vez a la historia… como hago interrupciones no?)**

Sakura se encontraba sentada al lado de un lago. Era su lugar favorito, solo ella sabía de su existencia así que nadie la molestaba. Era un lugar precioso, el agua de lago era fresca y cristalina y estaba rodeado por flores de todo tipo. Sakura se acostó en el césped mirando al cielo. Cerros los ojos y se relajo, paso así un rato, sintió un cuerpo pequeño caer encima de su abdomen y abrió los ojos.

Oh! Pero si eres tu Kero- dijo Sakura sonriendo al recién llegado. Kero era una águila "Pluma Dorada" (un tipo de águila color blanca con plumas doradas adornando partes de su cuerpo incluyendo el interior de sus alas y su cabeza), era su mascota, siempre la seguía, como en este caso, lo había dejado en casa diciéndole que no saliera pero nunca le hizo caso y creo que sería mejor decir que ahora Sakura y kero eran los únicos que sabían de aquel lugar.

Lo siento Sak, pero quería saber a dónde te habías ido y ya mero es hora de la comida- le dijo el águila, se me había olvidado decirles que en aquel mundo, se daban casos en los que por alguna razón, los animales nacían con el don del habla y kero fue uno de esos casos.

Eres un glotón de primera kero, sabes que siempre vuelvo a tiempo para darte de comer- dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

Mm, de todos modos quería saber a dónde habías ido, que es este lugar- le pregunto kero viendo los alrededores.

Es un lago que encontré hace mucho siempre vengo acá para pensar y relajarme- le dijo Sakura arrancando una flor que estaba cerca de ella.

Supongo que lo vas a extrañar ¿no?- dijo kero mirando a su dueña, acomodándose en sus piernas obligando a Sakura a sentarse, habían estado en la misma posición desde que llego.

Si un poco, pero de todos modos, eh oído que Amykgra es un lugar muy bello- le informo Sakura acariciando la pequeña cabeza del águila.

¡Sakura! ¡Ya es hora de comer!- llamo Kaho desde alguna parte del bosque, Sakura coloco a kero en su hombro y salió de su lugar favorito.

¡Ya voy Madre!- le grito a Kaho caminando hacia ella, cuando la alcanzo le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Sakura después de comer ¿quieres acompañarme con la señora Montaño?- le pregunto Kaho a su hija sin dejar de fijarse en el camino

Claro me encantaría, ¿puedo llevar a kero no?- dijo levantado un poco su brazo para acariciar al águila que descansaba en su hombro.

Si Sakura- le contesto Kaho sonriendo. Llegaron a su "casa" y comieron, favor a kero quien despertó con más hambre, luego se pusieron en camino a la tienda de la señora Montaño, quien las recibió alegremente aunque se asusto un poco cuando vio a kero.

Ya tengo todo lo que me pediste Kaho querida, se verá como una reina- le dijo la señora Montaño trayendo al mostrador una gran maleta llena de vestidos diferentes.

Madre… acaso es lo que creo que es?- dijo Sakura mirando a su madre sospechosamente, su madre solo sonrió inocentemente.

Pues no se qué es lo que piensas querida hija, pero estos son vestidos que encargue para ti- dijo ella, Sakura solo rodo los ojos y se quedo seria.

Madre…- le comenzó a decir amenazante

Sakura por favor, sé que no te gusta pero en el reino, las mujeres se visten con vestidos vamos hazlo por mí- le suplico Kaho haciendo cara de perrito

Mm… está bien, pero conste que solo estando en presencia de otros- le dijo Sakura. Ella no era de las que le gustaba exhibirse en vestidos, sino todo lo contrario. Como en ese momento, tenía puesto un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo color negro con una camisa color blanca de una sola manga larga suelta al final y botas de tacón negras.

Oh! Se me olvidaba, al lugar donde iremos podrás seguir practicando artes marciales Sakura- le informo Kaho con una serena sonrisa en el rostro

¿Bromeas cierto? ¡Oíste kero!- grito Sakura buscando a kero que llego volando hasta pararse en el antebrazo de su dueña.

Pero bien ¿a qué hora partirán mañana Kaho querida?-Dijo la señora Montaño uniéndose a la platica

Justo al amanecer señora Montaño, no creo que muchos estén despiertos a esa hora- dijo Kaho sin romper su sonrisa

Ya veo, ah sí, se me olvidaba ya están empacados los trajes que me pediste que confeccionara para ti pequeña Sakura- le dijo la señora guiñándole un ojo, Sakura solo sonrió y asintió.

Muchas gracias por todo señora Montaño, pero ya nos tenemos que ir, hay muchas cosas que faltan por empacar y tenemos que acostarnos temprano- volteando a Sakura

De nada queridas, saben que es un gusto hacer trajes para mi pequeña Sakura, las voy a extrañar mucho este año- dijo ella abrazándolas a modo de despedida.

Ya regreso en su hogar Kaho y Sakura terminaron de empacar, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, Kaho despertó a Sakura y prácticamente la obligo a vestirse uno de los vestidos que había en la maleta que la señora Montaño les había dado el día anterior. Era un vestido ligero de un color verde pastel (para el gusto de Sakura ya que era su favorito) con un corsé verde oscuro, acompañado por unas zapatillas verdes oscuro de tacón alto.

El timbre sonó justo cuando la ahora-dama-de-compañía de Sakura la había terminado de peinar el cabello de Sakura en una cola de caballo alta dejando a propósito unos mechones sueltos.

Ya llego el carruaje chicas vamos- llamo Kaho desde el piso de abajo.

Vamos señorita Sakura- le llamo Sonia, la dama de compañía.

Si- dijo Sakura viendo por última vez su habitación. Con Kero en su hombro salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta, bajo las escaleras y después de darle una última mirada a su hogar salió de la "casa."

Subieron al carruaje y se pusieron en marcha al reino de Amykgra, su futuro hogar… temporalmente. En el camino Kaho se la pasó hablando de cómo sería su estancia y a que respectiva hora harían las cosas. Dijo que habrían bailes y muchas reuniones en ese tema Sakura pensó_ yo no voy a ir a ninguno de esos bailes, ni lo pienses madre._

**Ying Fa Chik:** bueno ese fue el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado!! Y para ser franca lo hice con presión (mis queridísimos padres no me dejaban ni cinco minutos para escribir… (--) padres ¿no?)


	3. Nuevo Hogar Temporalmente

_**Ying Fa Chik: **__bien segundo capi de esta historia. No tuve a mi gusto la suficiente inspiración que quería tener, pero bueno que se le podía hacer tenía que escribirlo. (Jeje soy de las personas que se les va el avión tan rápido que no alcanzan a recordar lo que pensaron o iban a escribir) bueno de nuevo gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews…_

_**Yzuki:**__ pues ya vez que se me ocurrió ponerlo como un animal que me gustara y que a la vez no haya sido puesto como tal en otros fics… la verdad es que no eh visto (leído jeje) que hayan puesto a kero como un águila así que lo decidí además de que el águila me gusta muchísimo y claro que tenía que ser glotón me parece tierna esa fase de el. Espero que te guste el capi °°_

_**Aki-KHL: **__gracias espero que te guste el capi y no te preocupes… no dejare de escribir hasta terminarlo_

_**GoddessAeris: **__gracias por el review, para que lo sepas (y no le digas a nadie ji ji) Syaoran va a salir en este capi… espero que te guste._

_**Nathii07: **__nop Sakura no sabe que es princesa…sobre lo que comentaste en tu review… por hay vas solo fallaste en unos detallitos (secreto --)… y sobre la pregunta… aquí se te aclara y si no… pues mándame un mensajito ok?_

_**Johana-Ikari:**__ gracias… la época de la historia me gusta mucho así que decidí hacer la trama aquí._

_**Ángel Zafiro: **__pues creo que nop… a Sakura nos la raptaron y él porque se dirá mas adelante… espero te guste el cap._

_**Vocateam: **__pues sip nos raptaron a Sakura y el porqué se dirá en los próximos capítulos._

_**Ying Fa Chik:**__ Okay mi primer fic. Espero que les guste. si no le entienden a la historia avísenme y se los explicare con gusto._

_**Disclaimer:**__ solo para aclarar que Sakura card captors no me pertenece si no a Clamp. Las canciones tampoco son mías, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

_En el Capitulo Anterior:_

_Vamos señorita Sakura- le llamo Sonia, la dama de compañía._

_Si- dijo Sakura viendo por última vez su habitación. Con Kero en su hombro salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta, bajo las escaleras y después de darle una última mirada a su hogar salió de la "casa."_

_Subieron al carruaje y se pusieron en marcha al reino de Amykgra, su futuro hogar… temporalmente. En el camino Kaho se la pasó hablando de cómo sería su estancia y a que respectiva hora harían las cosas. Dijo que habrían bailes y muchas reuniones en ese tema Sakura pensó__ yo no voy a ir a ninguno de esos bailes, ni lo pienses madre._

**Capitulo 2**

"**Nuevo Hogar… Temporalmente"**

Sakura´s POV

Señorita Sakura… despierte- la dulce y tímida voz de Sonia me había despertado de mi tan-lindo-y-maravilloso sueño, la mire preguntándole el porque mientras que ella me sonreía y decía- hemos llegado a Amykgra señorita, en unos minutos estaremos en el castillo real.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia la ventana de aquel molesto carruaje y mire el exterior… quede fascinada. Íbamos por un camino de arena suave y blanca y a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo, junto a él, podía ver un hermoso y gigantesco lago de agua tan azul como el cielo que con los rayos del sol era algo demasiado bello y relajante. Detrás del lago había una cadena de montañas unas más grandes que otras verdaderamente hermoso… no lo podía dejar de decir a medida que nos acercábamos mas a aquel lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a tardar con esto madre?- le pregunte a mi madre que ahora se encontraba a mi lado viendo el paisaje junto conmigo

Como serás Sakura… lo que se tenga que tardar esto no es de gran importancia, solo disfruta de este viaje- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

En otras palabras, "no lo sé"- dije yo recargándome de nuevo en mi asiento.

POV Normal

Unos cinco minutos más tarde el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la puerta principal del castillo, en el que en las escaleras, se encontraban dos mujeres y un hombre. Kaho salió primero del carruaje después de que abrieran la puerta de este, recibiendo rápidamente la bienvenida.

Kaho, querida, me alegro de que llegaras tan pronto ¿Cómo estuvo el trayecto?- pregunto la mujer mayor, era Ieran Li, reina de Amykgra.

Muy bien su majestad, gracias- dijo ella haciendo, junto con su dama de compañía, una leve reverencia- esta vez su majestad, traje conmigo a mi hija… Sakura sal.

Sakura salió al llamado de su madre después y con ayuda de Sonia. Vio a su madre, a su dama y a tres personas más dos mujeres y un hombre mayor. Su madre se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano obligándola a avanzar hasta quedar enfrente de la mujer mayor.

Su majestad le presento a mi hija, Sakura Mitsuki, Sakura la reina Ieran- las presento Kaho, Sakura hizo calladamente una reverencia.

Un gusto en conocerte al fin… Sakura- dijo la reina- ella es mi hija menor… Tomoyo Li

Gusto en conocerlas sus majestades- dijo ella rectamente y sin duda, Ieran entonces tomo interés en aquella chica.

Bueno ya hechas las presentaciones sigamos, Wei, muéstrale su habitación a Sakura, Tomoyo acompáñala, Kaho quiero hablar contigo un momento- dijo Ieran entrando al castillo seguida por los demás, el señor Wei pidió a Sakura que la siguiese y tomaron dirección contraria a la que la reina y Kaho habían tomado. En el camino a la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo tomo ventaja y hablo.

Entonces, eres hija de Kaho ¿cierto?- le dijo, Sakura volteo a verla y sonrió

Pues digamos que si, ella es mi madre y la respeto mucho- le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, Kero entonces agito las alas llamando la atención de Tomoyo.

Oh que lindo, ¿tiene nombre?- le pregunto a Sakura señalando a el águila

Pero por supuesto que tengo nombre- dijo el águila mirando a Tomoyo

¡y habla! Sakura que suerte tienes, un aula que habla y te acompaña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiguito?- le pregunto luego Tomoyo mirando el águila que enderezo su postura mirando al frente.

Mi nombre es kerberos, pero Sakura y los demás me llaman kero- le dijo en tono neutro, Tomoyo exclamo un pequeño ´oh´

Tomoyo ¿tu hermano…- dijo Sakura pero no alcanzo a terminar por que Wei la llamo para que viera su habitación. Era gigantesca y muy hermosa, había una sala de estar en medio de esta, a sus dos lados había dos puertas; una daba al cuarto de dormir y la otra al cuarto de baño. En la habitación de dormir se encontraba una cama tamaño King con edredones en tonos crema y blanco, un tocador pegado a la pared de lado derecho de la cama y un closet a su izquierda. Sakura caminaba paseando su mirada por todas partes, ese lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Veo que todavía tiene esa mirada señorita Sakura- dijo Wei sonriendo, Sakura lo miro y sonrió.

No sé de lo que hablas Wei- dijo con sarcasmo e inocencia en su defensa, kero voló de su hombro hasta Wei, quien lo recibió amablemente.

Pequeño amigo, veo que has crecido, eras un polluelo cuando me fui- le dijo a kero acariciando suavemente su cabeza y alas.

Quieres decir, ¿tu ya los conocías señor Wei?- le pregunto Tomoyo, Sakura asintió y kero dijo que si

La vez que me fui por dos mese con la señorita Kaho a su pueblo, conocí a Sakura y tiempo después encontramos a kero- dijo Wei, Tomoyo sonrió y asintió ante la información.

Wei me ayudaba a mejorar mis técnicas de pelea- dijo Sakura acercándose al señor para tomar a kero en su antebrazo caminando luego a la puerta de vidrio frente la sala que daba paso al balcón.

Cierto señorita Sakura y espero verla mañana en el campo para ver su avance, por ahora, con su permiso me retiro- dijo Wei inclinando un poco el torso para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Y… ¿qué opinas de Amykgra hasta lo que has visto Sakura?- le pregunto Tomoyo caminando hacia ella

Es un lugar hermoso sin duda, por cierto ¿Dónde quedan los campos de practica?- le pregunto Sakura dejando a kero volar por los alrededores

Oh justo enfrente de aquí, si no estoy equivocada, diría que el señor Wei arreglo esta habitación para ti ya que desde aquí se podrían ver los campos de entrenamiento y ver a los que entrenan- esto último lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, a Sakura le pareció raro esto, pero lo dejo así.

Ya veo, ¿tu hermano practica en las mañanas o en las noches?- pregunto Sakura después de unos momentos de silencio, Tomoyo sonrió con picardía después de pensar un momento y responder.

El no tiene eso muy bien definido, además de que se la pasa solo la mayoría del tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo ampliando su sonrisa, la cual Sakura entendió perfectamente.

Pues no lo pregunte por lo que piensas… no lo pregunte para saber a que hora no ir a entrenar, sin ofender- dijo ella mirándola con una expresión seria, Tomoyo vio que ella hablaba en serio pero no borro totalmente la sonrisa que tenia.

Ya veo, en ese caso ya no te podría ayudar, solo te puedo decir que no te preocupes mi hermano llega hasta dentro de una semana- informo Tomoyo, Sakura solo la volteo a ver sin cambiar su expresión.

Esta fuera de la ciudad y… ¿llega para el baile que habrá a tiempo… no?- pregunto un poco relajada al ver que kero volvía ya.

Exacto… bueno quede con unas amigas en ir de paseo… ¿te gustaría unírtenos?- le pregunto Tomoyo señalando la puerta.

No muchas gracias, ya había quedado con kero en recorrer el lugar, gracias de todos modos- declino amablemente Sakura mirando a el águila que se encontraba en su antebrazo quien asintió a Tomoyo.

Está bien, bueno nos vemos entonces a la hora de la cena- dijo Tomoyo retirándose de la habitación.

Por fin- dijo suspirando Sakura y sentándose en el borde del balcón, kero se puso a su lado.

¿Te dispones a ir a ese "recorrido por el lugar" del que hablaste y no me informaste?- le pregunto kero.

Ahora que me lo propones… vamos, solo avisemos al señor Wei y nos ponemos en marcha- dijo Sakura bajándose del borde y caminando a su habitación. Se puso ropa cómoda, en su gusto claro, un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, con largas botas de tacón que comenzaban desde la mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca de manga corta con muy poco escote y su habitual corsé negro con detalles en rojo fuego. Tomo a kero con su mano y lo acomodo en su hombro derecho, luego se encamino fuera de su habitación, encontrándose con el señor Wei en el pasillo.

Sakura ¿A dónde se dirige?- le pregunto Wei deteniéndose para hablar con ella.

Ah Wei, voy a recorrer el lugar ¿le podría decir a mi madre?- le pregunto Sakura a Wei quien le sonrió

Si usted gusta la puedo acompañar Sakura- le sugirió el señor, Sakura sonrió y asintió

Si no es molestia, me gustaría ver los campos de práctica- le dijo ella

Nunca será una molestia, ¿siguió practicando después de que me fui Sakura?- le pregunto Wei caminando junto a Sakura

Todos los días, mi madre me llego a conseguir maestros para que siguiera aprendiendo- afirmo Sakura sonriendo ante aquellos días, el señor Wei asintió sonriendo al ver el rostro de la joven a su lado.

Ya veo, bueno déjeme avisar que vamos a salir y luego nos ponemos en marcha- le dijo Wei a Sakura deteniéndose delante de una doble puerta. Wei entro y después de que Sakura esperara unos minutos, el señor salió y asintió, dándole a entender que ya podían ponerse en marcha. Caminaron por el pasillo por el que estaba la habitación de Sakura hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a una entrada, (de las tantas que el castillo tenia) bajaron por ella y salieron por una puerta a la derecha de aquella entrada.

Sakura se quedo admirando aquel lugar, el terreno que se usaba para practica estaba dividido en dos niveles. El primer nivel del terreno, que es el que estaba directamente conectado con el castillo, era usado por toda la guardia del reino según había explicado Wei a Sakura. Tenía varios campos despejados en los que a veces pasaba, el príncipe tenía un combate contra algún guardia como entrenamiento o practica, varias zonas específicamente para algún entrenamiento o zona de combate.

El segundo nivel, que estaba, más alejado del castillo y mas apartado del pueblo, era para que los de la familia real y los de más confianza de la reina y sus hijo. Este estaba escondido por un extenso bosque que lo rodeaba por completo haciéndolo casi indetectable y solo unos pocos sabían de su localización. Wei le sugirió ir montando para poder recorrer todo el terreno antes de que anochezca, a lo cual Sakura asintió. Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas Wei tomo una yegua y volteo a ver a Sakura.

Esta amiga es Rubymoon, la puede usar Sakura- dijo Wei, Sakura fijo su mirada en un caballo negro que se encontraba comiendo, se empezó a acercar a el cuando Wei volvió a hablar- Sakura le pido que no se acerque a ese caballo, solo el príncipe lo sabe controlar.

Pero Sakura siguió, kero voló al hombro de Wei quien estaba tranquilo viendo aquella escena. El caballo comenzó a alertarse e inquietarse, moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro del lugar. Sakura extendió su mano derecha para poder acariciar a aquel hermoso caballo.

Tranquilo, no tienes por qué actuar así…- susurraba ella acercándose más, el caballo se detuvo y la observo. Ni Sakura ni Wei se habían dado cuenta de que dos personas estaban observándolos.- vamos tranquilo, no te hare nada, no podría de todos modos, ¿me dejas montarte?- le pregunto al caballo como a una persona cualquiera, Wei sonrió al ver al caballo acercarse a ella y dejarla que le acariciase la cabeza, mientras que una de las personas que la observaban estaba impresionada.

Ese caballo se llama Spinnel- dijo una persona, mujer por la voz, entrando a la caballeriza acompañada por otra mujer. Era Kaho la que lo dijo, Sakura nada mas sonrió sin dejar de pasar su mano por la cabeza del caballo, quien venía acompañando a Kaho hablo entonces.

Y nunca nadie, más que mi hijo, se a siquiera atrevido a darle de comer- dijo le reina Ieran, sonriendo señalando a Spinnel

Ya veo, ¿estaría bien si lo monto?- pregunto Sakura mas para el caballo que para Ieran, quien por cierto lo noto y sonrió al ver tanta consideración hacia el animal de parte de la joven.

Pues si él está de acuerdo, no hay problema conmigo, ¿verdad Kaho querida?- le dijo Ieran cruzando los brazos mirando a Kaho

Cierto- simplemente contesto ella, Sakura sonrió y volteo a ver a Wei quien seguía sonriendo. Más tarde, ya tenían los caballos preparados, se despidieron de la reina y Kaho y se pusieron en marcha. Pasaron toda la tarde explorando y viendo aquel lugar que había encantado a Sakura, después se sentaron a comer. Habían puesto un picnic en un espacio entre uno de los tantos bosques que había alrededor, mientras Wei preparaba la comida, Sakura daba agua y manzanas a los caballos y algún bocadillo especial a kero quien acepto gustoso su comida.

No ha cambiado en nada Sakura- le dijo Wei a Sakura cuando empezaron a comer, ella lo miro confundida.

A que se refiere Wei- le pregunto ella tomando otro pedazo de fruta de su plato.

Sigue siendo tan considerada tanto con las personas como los animales, además que fue fácil para usted convencer a Spinnel de dejarla montarlo- dijo señalando al caballo quien se encontraba bebiendo agua.

Oh ahí se equivoca Wei, yo no lo convencí, le pedí permiso de montarlo y si cambie, al haber estado con kero, entendí que los seres vivos son todos iguales- le dijo Sakura mirando a kero quien estaba arriba del lomo de Rubymoon.

Será una muy buena esposa y madre Sakura, de eso no cabe duda- dijo Wei mirándola, Sakura lo miró pero no dijo nada, solo volteo a su plato como si estuviera enojada o angustiada.

Una semana después…

Día del baile y llegada del príncipe de Amykgra.

¡Sakura! Es hora de despertar y de empezar a prepararse para…- la voz de la princesa Tomoyo inundo la habitación de Sakura, pero al entrar descubrió que ella no estaba ahí- ¡Muoh! Se ah levantado temprano… (Suspiro)… espero que llegue para recibir a mi hermano y sus amigos.

**Cuatro horas antes… 4:30 a.m.**

_Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada a su alrededor, caminaba en dirección derecha inconscientemente. Sakura se para y mira los alrededores buscando algo o alguien._

_Sakura…_

_Quien… ¿Quién es?- pregunta Sakura buscando la fuente del llamado… nada solo oscuridad._

_Sakura… mira…_

_¿Quién es? ¿Dónde se encuentra?- seguía preguntando Sakura ante aquella irreconocible voz que apenas era un susurro ahora_

_Mira…_

Ah!- Sakura despertó en su cama respirando agitadamente, kero voló hacia su cama

¿Estás bien Sakura?- le pregunto agitando sus alas

Si, ese sueño de nuevo- dijo Sakura suspirando- lo he tenido desde que llegue a este lugar y aun no se lo que significa.

Descuida ya lo sabrás ¿no es lo que siempre pasa?- le dijo kero como si fuera algo lógico- porque no vas a caminar un poco acaba de llover y a ti te encanta caminar por ese olor que tiene la tierra ¿no? (n/a: a quien no le gusta el olor a tierra mojada cuando llueve).

Tienes razón- dijo estirándose y saliendo de su cama- sabes olvide lo que iba a hacer hoy… bueno, déjame me voy a tomar un baño y luego nos vamos

Después de tomar su querido y delicioso baño, Sakura se vistió con un vestido verde ocre con un corsé negro por arriba y botines negros. No se puso maquillaje excepto un poco de brillo en los labios. Se recogió el cabello en un chongo (en algunos lados se les dice moño, pero acá en mi ciudad les decimos chongo) y después de una hora que le tomo, fue a su cuarto por kero.

Sabes hay mas colores que el verde y el negro- le dijo con sarcasmo kero a Sakura.

Oh déjame que hay más colores que el dorado y blanco- contraataco Sakura sonriendo al ver a kero agitar sus alas haciendo pucheros. Después fueron a las caballerizas donde estaba Spinnel ahí comiendo. Sakura de nuevo le pidió permiso para montarlo a lo que recibió un movimiento en sí de la cabeza del caballo.

Se acomodo de lado en la silla de Spinnel, modo de montar de las mujeres, aunque ella solía no hacerlo y kero en su hombro izquierdo. Salieron de las caballerizas y cabalgo a la entrada principal donde dos guardias en turno estaban ahí. Uno de ellos se acerco, pero no tanto por miedo al caballo, y hablo.

Buenos días señorita Sakura, ¿no cree usted que es muy temprano para salir?- le pregunto el guardia

Buenos días también a ti Julián… y solo voy a cabalgar cerca de aquí, por el bosque más cercano, ¿me puede abrir las puertas?- le pregunto al guardia llamado Julián.

Claro señorita Sakura, ¡abran las puertas!- grito hacia la torre de control. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y los guardias abrieron paso a Sakura, quien se despidió con un gesto de mano y cabalgo hacia afuera de las puertas.

Cabalgo hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque. Y en cuanto no hubo nadie a la vista en el lugar, Sakura detuvo suavemente a Spinnel y desmontó. Le dijo a kero que mantuviera el área vigilada por si alguien venia. Cuando se fue volando, Sakura fijo su atención en la falda del vestido, desabrocho un botón difícilmente visible y el vestido paso a ser un traje de los que usualmente usa (pantalón negro ajustado con botas debajo de la rodilla negras).

Se monto en Spinnel de nuevo y la falda paso a ser una capucha, levanto el antebrazo donde en un segundo aterrizo kero.

En el camino al castillo vi a cuatro jinetes seguidos por guardias. Debe ser el príncipe y su compañía- informo kero a Sakura- cerca de diez kilómetros de aquí.

Tardaran un rato en pasar, ¿no es muy temprano para la llegada de un príncipe?- le pregunto Sakura.

No lo creo son las seis y media, ellos tardaran todavía una o dos horas en llegar al castillo- le respondió kero, Sakura solo se quedo viendo algún punto en especial.

En ese caso, vamos Spinnel, quiero practicar un poco con la espada- dijo Sakura (debajo de la falda también estaba la espada que ella usa para practicar).

Solo se alejaron unos metros de ese lugar del bosque a un espacio grande y solo en medio de este. Sakura desmontó de Spinnel y observo aquel lugar por un momento, complacida desenfundó su espada y la examinó para ver si estaba bien. Para comprobarlo mejor, corrió hacia una roca gigante y esta recibió un ligero rose de la espada. Sakura se dio la vuelta, después de diez segundos, la roca crujió mientras se iba partiendo en dos.

Veo que eh perdido un poco de forma- se dijo Sakura repasando su última acción. Se la paso haciendo lo mismo durante una hora. Volteo para buscar más posibles blancos en el lugar hasta que dio con otra roca, un poco más pequeña que las anteriores. Corrió hacia ella, dispuesta a repetir su última maniobra. Justo cuando iba a tocar la piedra, un animal cruzo su camino por ahí, obligando a Sakura parar su espada en seco.

Un… ¿Tigre bebe?- se pregunto cuándo identifico al animal enfrente de ella, se arrodilló guardando su espada y sonrió- ¿te encuentras bien amiguito?

El tigre solo se le quedo viendo, _si fuera persona diría que esta estudiándome_, pensó Sakura. Agarro un poco de comida y extendió su mano al tigre. Este solo olfateo la comida antes de acercar su boca a la mano de ella. Sakura tomó al tigre en brazos acariciando su cabeza y olvidándose de su práctica, monto a Spinnel.

¡Sakura! El príncipe ya está acercándose por aquí- dijo kero mientras volaba como un metro arriba de Sakura. Ella solo asintió y ordeno a Spinnel trotar, unos minutos pasaron hasta que ella diera con el camino.

_Parece que ya pasaron por aquí, bien así podre llegar un poco tarde_- pensó Sakura sonriendo levemente.

Señorita, ¿puedo preguntar de donde a sacado ese caballo?- pregunto una voz atrás de Sakura. Ella salto y dio vuelta lentamente para ver a…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ying Fa Chik:** muy bien, ese fue el capi 2. Espero que les haya gustado… °o°… ¡dejen reviews por fis! ¡hasta la próxima!


	4. El Baile

_**Ying Fa Chik: **__Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capi de mi historia. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews:_

_**Yzuki: **__respecto a lo que dijiste… tal vez sea un poco de ambos… solo que uno (por no revelar todavía) será más que otro._

_**Angel **__**zafiro: **__no tanto que los entienda… sino que les tiene la misma consideración que a las personas… espero que Te guste el capi._

_**Aki-KHL: **__tu pregunta será respondida en Este capi… si me gusta dejarles con la duda Jejeje… habito mío, no hay persona a quien no le pase conmigo._

_**Nathii07: **__igual a ti se Te responderá la pregunta… ¡espero que disfrutes el capi!_

_En el capitulo Anterior:_

_¡Sakura! El príncipe ya está acercándose por aquí- dijo kero mientras volaba como un metro arriba de Sakura. Ella solo asintió y ordeno a Spinnel trotar, unos minutos pasaron hasta que ella diera con el camino._

_Parece que ya pasaron por aquí, bien así podre llegar un poco tarde__- pensó Sakura sonriendo levemente._

_Señorita, ¿puedo preguntar de donde a sacado ese caballo?- pregunto una voz atrás de Sakura. Ella salto y dio vuelta lentamente para ver a…_

**Capitulo 3**

"**El Baile"**

Señorita, ¿puedo preguntar de donde ha sacado ese caballo?- pregunto una voz atrás de Sakura. Ella saltó y dio vuelta lentamente para ver a tres jóvenes, probablemente un poco mayores que ella, con un escuadrón de guardias armados como escolta detrás de ellos. El joven que le había hablado estaba delante y en medio de los otros dos y su mirada parecía una acusadora.

A Sakura ni siquiera le importó como le miraban, con una mano, delicada y firmemente hizo voltear al caballo para ver mejor a los jóvenes, cosa que en el proceso dejó ver al pequeño tigre ahora dormido en su mano ocupada.

Veo que ah encontrado a Yue- dijo el joven del lado derecho del joven del medio, Sakura miro que señalo al tigre y sonrió. Aquel joven le había hablado de una manera tan cortés que le respondió en seguida.

Lo encontré a unos kilómetros de aquí, ¿Es acaso de usted?- le dijo en un tono amable, pero dejando de sonreír.

A dado en el blanco señorita…

Sakura, Sakura Mitsuki- dijo ella presentándose inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Eriol Kinomoto, príncipe de Wolfragon- se presento él correspondiendo el gesto de Sakura, inclino también la cabeza.

Eh oído de usted, mi madre fue su tutora y recibió su diploma a muy temprana edad- dijo Sakura haciendo una cara de estar recordando.

honor para mí el ser reconocido por tan bella y fina dama, mis amigos, Syaoran Li príncipe de Amykgra y Daisuke Adachi príncipe de Solquimna- dijo el joven Eriol señalando primero al de en medio y luego al de la izquierda.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, una cuarta voz se hizo presente…

Oh, Sakura, me alegro de encontrarle- dijo Wei, la aludida dio un leve brinco de la sorpresa, no se había inmutado de su presencia por hablar con el joven Eriol.- jóvenes… no se les esperaba hasta más tarde, pero me alegro de que llegaran con bien, síganme por favor.

Wei hizo voltear al caballo que estaba montando y todos lo siguieron. Eriol se adelantó y se puso a lado de Sakura manteniendo su ritmo, le sonrió y amablemente le dijo…

Si usted me permite, ¿puedo hacerme cargo de Yue?- le entre pidió y pregunto Eriol señalando al tigre que iba despertando.

Claro que puede, es suyo, después de todo y puede llamarme por Sakura, no me gustan los formalismos- dijo Sakura soltando las riendas del caballo y manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio le dio al pequeño tigre a Eriol con ambas manos.

Gracias y será un gusto- dijo Eriol, entonces los presentes oyeron a un águila cerca y vieron como una aterrizaba con gracia en el antebrazo de Sakura

Kero, ya estaba preocupada- le dijo Sakura sonriendo, poniéndolo con cuidado en su hombro derecho

Veo que le gustan los animales, señorita Sakura- dijo Daisuke captando la atención de la aludida, quien asintió sonriendo mas para Kero que para él.

Debo admitir que me atraen un poco, pero me gustan en especial los animales como Kero- dijo Sakura fijando su vista de regreso al camino, Spinnel relincho reprochando- también tu Spi- le dijo al caballo quien pareció estar más contento con la respuesta.

Admito que nos tiene impresionados a mí y a mis amigos Sakura, Spinnel nunca se había comportado así con una mujer, ni siquiera con la reina- dijo Eriol sinceramente con voz calmada, siguiendo junto a ella.

Bueno, en realidad no ha sido nada- dijo Sakura esperando terminar esa conversación, ahora Kero le toco sorprender a los jóvenes príncipes.

Sakura siempre ha tratado a los animales por igual, esa es la razón por la que nosotros la aceptamos- dijo con voz orgullosa y Spinnel movió la cabeza afirmativamente apoyándolo, todos excepto Wei y los guardias, que estaban lejos del alcance para oírlo lo voltearon a ver.

¡Kero!- grito Sakura molesta y abochornada, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, siempre la hacía parecer más delicada a ojos ajenos.

Eres muy afortunada de tener a un amigo como Kero, es muy especial y sus palabras son sinceras- dijo Daisuke, Sakura lo miro confundida y sorprendida a sus palabras.

Como ya sabrás, los príncipes y princesas reciben un poder especial, Daisuke puede saber cuando una persona miente o no- aclaro Eriol sonriendo, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Al llegar al castillo y después de dejar los caballos en la caballeriza, Wei guio a los jóvenes hasta el salón de té de la reina. Esta ya se encontraba ahí junto con Kaho y Tomoyo, las tres voltearon cuando las puertas de salón de abrieron.

Oh querido, veo que te has adelantado, no los esperábamos hasta más tarde- dijo Ieran levantándose del pequeño sillón, Kaho y Tomoyo hicieron lo mismo un segundo después que ella- ¿cómo fue tu viaje?

Estuvo bien madre- dijo Syaoran, hiendo hasta ella y saludándola con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Qué bueno, deben estar cansados, Wei llévalos a su habitación- ordeno Ieran.

Si majestad, señoritas- dijo Wei haciendo una leve reverencia- jóvenes, síganme por favor.

Con su permiso- dijeron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo antes de retirarse del salón, Sakura se quedo mirando las puertas ahora ya cerradas.

Querida, ¿nos acompañas a tomar el té?- le pregunto Ieran sentándose de nuevo, Sakura volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

Si no le molesta, quisiera seguir paseando por los jardines… su majestad- respondió ella esperando respuesta de la reina.

No es molestia, de hecho, Tomoyo acompáñala, a ti te gusta mucho pasear- dijo Ieran sonriéndole a su hija, quien asintió sonriendo con gusto.

Ambas chicas se retiraron y pasaron por el cuarto de Sakura, donde se detuvieron. Tomoyo miro a Sakura expectante.

Tomoyo estaba recordando que hoy es el baile- dijo Sakura mirándola.

Así es Sakura, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo.

Es solo que… veraz yo no sé nada sobre eso y me preguntaba… ¿te molestaría ayudarme con eso?- le preguntó ella con timidez y vergüenza, los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron con felicidad.

¡Pero claro Sakura! sería un gusto para mí- le respondió muy animada Tomoyo, Sakura sonrió ante esto.

Después de eso, se pasaron al cuarto de Sakura, habían decidido mejor escoger de una vez el vestido y lo demás ya con tiempo y no al último minuto. Tomoyo se dirigió al closet de Sakura y de él sacó varios vestidos de diferentes colores y diseños. Seleccionó y descarto vestidos como si fueran cartas y luego ordeno a Sakura que se probara en el vestidor los elegidos. Después de una hora de estarse probando vestidos, Sakura se hartó.

Tomoyo, ya no importa- dijo Sakura saliendo del vestidor con un vestido puesto y sin notar la cara de Tomoyo siguió hablando- me doy por vencida, no encontrare ningún vestido…

Sakura ya encontraste tu vestido- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo de excitación, juntando sus manos delante de su pecho.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Sakura mirando por primera vez a Tomoyo, vio su expresión y luego a ella, luego la miro de nuevo- ¿este?

¡Sí! Ese es el indicado ahora solo quedan ver los zapatos, el peinado y la joyería- dijo Tomoyo emocionada contando las cosas faltantes con los dedos.

No hablaras en serio, creí que había sirvientes para esas cosas- dijo Sakura.

No hará falta, me encanta hacer esto, ya te puedo ver bajando por las escaleras todos estarán encantados de tan solo verte- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos imaginando todo lo que había dicho antes. Sin más, se puso manos a la obra y después de dos horas, habían terminado. Sakura le preguntó a Tomoyo si quería ir todavía al jardín a caminar, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Aun así, eso no le impidió a Sakura cambiarse a ropa más cómoda y salir al campo de práctica. Se puso una blusa diseñada por la señora Montaño color azul marino de manga corta, esta tenía su corsé ya integrado de un tono más oscuro que parecía negro y estaba por fuera de la blusa. unos pantalones ajustados, pero flexibles, negros al igual que las botas de tacón que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas que cubrían el pantalón, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Llevaba consigo su espada, bueno iba a ir al campo de práctica. La funda de la espada era negra con flores de cerezo en espiral, el mango de la espada era de un color topacio y tenia forma de un dragón chino rodeando un cerezo.

Kero- le llamo Sakura antes de irse, este, aterrizo en su hombro y así se fue al campo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del príncipe Syaoran.

Me impresiono mucho encontrar a alguien montado en Spinnel, sobre todo una mujer- dijo Eriol, los tres jóvenes se habían reunido para hablar, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que venían de visita.

Sí, pero por alguna razón se me hizo conocida- dijo Daisuke pensativo, estaban en la sala de la habitación del príncipe, ellos dos estaban sentados mientras que Syaoran estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba a la entrada del castillo.

A mí también- apoyo Eriol, se parecía mucho a alguien que él conocía, pero no recordaba a quien.

Ya basta con el tema, quiero ir a practicar, ¿me acompañan?- pregunto Syaoran agarrando su espada.

¿Y perdernos toda la diversión? claro que vamos- dijo Eriol parándose, Daisuke lo siguió asintiendo.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al segundo nivel del campo de práctica, donde entrenaban cuando querían estar solo ellos. Los tres ya tenían sus espadas listas y después de avisar donde estarían, se fueron. Al llegar, algo o más bien alguien, estaba ahí. Los tres se miraron y decidieron ir a ver a escondidas, se pusieron detrás de unos árboles y vieron quien era… se sorprendieron que el que estaba ahí, era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Mitsuki.

Ella estaba haciendo una serie de movimientos con su espada mientras los jóvenes la observaban. Poseía un movimiento tan suave y firme que los sorprendió, solo había una familia en las que la que las mujeres se movieran así, y esa era la de Eriol. Entonces, Sakura hizo algo que los sorprendió aun mas, con un movimiento de mano la espada libero energía que poseía magia en ella contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad.

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Eriol saliendo de su escondite, Sakura saltó del susto que le dio al oír otra voz.

¿Cómo es que puedes tener magia?- pregunto luego Daisuke siguiendo a Eriol, sin darle oportunidad a Sakura de responder a la primera pregunta hecha.

¿En verdad eres hija de Kaho?- le pregunto Syaoran saliendo al último, Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Suspiro y se relajo, antes de contestar guardo su espada delicadamente en su funda.

Supongo que ya lo saben- comenzó Sakura caminando hacia una roca para sentarse- y para decir la verdad… no sé de dónde vengo.

¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo Eriol confundido como los otros, mientras la seguían y se sentaban.

Es de sobra que Kaho no es mi verdadera madre, pero que ella me crío como una hija- explicó Sakura suspirando.

¿Kaho sabe que tienes poderes?- dijo Daisuke mirando alrededor.

Si, lo descubrió cuando cumplí los seis- contesto Sakura, de nuevo, los tomo por sorpresa y Sakura lo noto- ¿Es muy tarde descubrir los poderes a esa edad no?

No, solamente Syaoran paso por eso, pero más bien es muy temprana esa edad- dijo Daisuke sonriendo a Syaoran quien se sonrojo levemente

¿Solo Li? ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Sakura con mucha curiosidad, Eriol y Daisuke sonrieron ante su actitud.

No es algo que te importe- le dijo secamente Syaoran, Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

Oh ya veo, ¿pero usted si se puede tomar la libertad de preguntarme lo que quiere y yo no?- le reclamo Sakura en el mismo tono, Eriol y Daisuke estaban emocionados, ninguna chica se había atrevido… en su vida a responderle así… solo su hermana.

Si, de hecho si puedo- contestó Syaoran ahora molesto pero ocultándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Con que si- dijo Sakura sonriendo misteriosamente, se paro con gran elegancia y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

Oye ven acá ¡no eh terminado contigo!- le grito Syaoran parándose de su lugar, Sakura solo siguió caminando y para empeorarla, bostezo. Syaoran se molesto pero siguió quieto en donde estaba.- bien creo después de todo eres una cobarde como las otras.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura se detuvo en seco sin voltear por un minuto. Poco a poco, su cabeza fue volteando revelando una sonrisa aun mas malvada que la anterior y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia él en paso firme, fuerte y femenino.

Disculpe creo que no le entendí, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- le pregunto secamente con un tono de frialdad y coraje.

Dije que usted al final es una cobarde como las otras- le repitió Syaoran sonriendo sin saber lo que estaba provocando.

Oh, ya veo, en ese caso me temo que no podre evitarlo- dijo Sakura con una cara de fingida angustia, Eriol y Daisuke se miraron entre confundidos y emocionados. De un segundo a otro Syaoran termino cubierto de lodo, Eriol y Daisuke se rieron con muchas ganas, molestando más a él querido príncipe lodo.

Mientras más se enojaba Syaoran, nubes en tonos grises y negros tomaban lugar en el cielo, ocultando la luz del sol. Sakura no hizo caso de esto y siguió viendo a Syaoran con su sonrisa. Entonces una ráfaga de viento rodeo a Syaoran y cuando paro, él estaba limpio de lodo.

No debiste hacer eso- le dijo Syaoran seriamente a Sakura, quien ni se movió, mirándose las uñas.

Usted no debió decirme cobarde- respondió simplemente Sakura como si fuera algo obvio, pero antes de que Syaoran llegara a contestar, la reina Ieran apareció entre el espacio que había entre los dos.

Es suficiente, Syaoran debes controlarte y respetar más a las jóvenes, Sakura lo mismo va para ti y que no se te olvide que no tienes que enojarte por algo así- dijo Ieran- ahora, vayan y prepárense para el baile.

Si majestad- contestaron ellos al mismo tiempo, cuando la reina se retiro, Sakura y Syaoran soltaron un suspiro de molestia. No se dieron cuenta de esto, pero los otros dos sí.

¡Sakura!- llamo alguien, todos voltearon para ver a Tomoyo corriendo hacia ella.

¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura lentamente, Tomoyo saludo a los jóvenes y luego la miro.

Ven es hora de vestirte para el baile- le dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras tomaba su mano. Lo último que los chicos vieron, fue una cara de horror por parte de Sakura y una de felicidad en Tomoyo antes de que esta ultimar arrastrara a Sakura hasta el castillo a una velocidad impresionante.

Tu hermana asusta amigo- le dijo Daisuke a Syaoran quien lo miro sin expresión alguna.

Te apoyo- dijo él suspirando y sentándose entre ellos.

Yo no, Tomoyo es muy amable y no es malo que demuestre lo que le gusta- dijo Eriol, ambos, Daisuke y Syaoran lo miraron.

Eso lo dices porque llevas más de cinco años ocultando que te gusta y siete desde que la conociste- dijo Daisuke sonriéndole.

Sin mencionar que es tu prometida- dijo Syaoran apoyando las palabras de Daisuke

En parte, pero es la verdad, no es malo demostrar alguno de tus gustos ante los demás- dijo Eriol, luego sonrió mirando a Syaoran- a demás que ya me elimino de la lista de competencia por Sakura.

Yo también me elimino, ya tengo prometida- dijo Daisuke entendiendo las palabras de Eriol volteando a ver a Syaoran.

Por favor, deben estar locos si creen que me gusta ella, me saca completamente de mis casillas- dijo casi gritando el aludido moviendo las manos.

Es justamente lo que necesitas, tú mismo has dicho que no quieres a una princesita mimada como esposa- dijo Daisuke riendo mentalmente por la actitud de su amigo.

Si pero…

Oigan vamos a alistarnos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a Syaoran y parándose.

Sí tienes razón- le apoyo Daisuke siguiéndolo- ¿vienes Syaoran?

Ya que- dijo este antes de seguir a sus amigos hasta el castillo.

Una hora después, habitación de Tomoyo.

Mira Sakura ya están llegando- dijo Tomoyo mirando desde su ventana, ella estaba vestida en un vestido azul mar. Era de manga corta y en sus manos vestía unos largos guates a los codos blancos. El vestido se abrochaba desde atrás como un corsé y en el frente tenía adornos en blanco y dorado. se ajustaba perfectamente en la parte del busto, tenia escote rectangular con encaje en los bordes color dorado. De la cintura para abajo, la falda caía en cascada hasta el piso. Su peinado consistía en un chongo (o moño, como ustedes prefieran) complicado con una tiara de complemento.

Sakura llego a su lado y miro también a los reyes y nobles que llegaban con un mismo objetivo… el baile --Todavía no comprendo, ¿Cómo es que puedo asistir a un baile?- pregunto Sakura tercamente, ya habían hablado de ese tema toda la tarde y aun así insistía en que se lo recordaran, a ella nunca le habían gustado las fiestas.

Oye tu eres una amiga, las fiestas son para todos, además ¿Quién te dice que aquí encontraras un buen partido?- le pregunto sonriendo, Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no contesto.

Habitación de Syaoran.

Ya están llegando los invitados, ¿ya están listos?- dijo Eriol viendo la ventana, al igual que Daisuke, quien afirmo.

Sí- contesto Syaoran saliendo del vestidor. (Para ahorrarnos explicaciones, vestía el traje de la obra de la segunda película, solo que en verde). Eriol y Daisuke vestían el mismo tipo de traje solo que Eriol en azul y Daisuke en rojo (como el original).

Y luego dicen que no comprenden porque somos mejores amigos- dijo Eriol riéndose junto con Daisuke, Syaoran solo curveo un poco los labios.

Pues vámonos ya, quiero que esto se acabe lo más pronto posible- dijo Syaoran en tono molesto, como un niño siendo obligado a comer algo que no es de su agrado.

Quieres decir que quieres ir para que tu madre te vea y tan pronto se despiste huyas a algún lugar del jardín- dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa obvia.

Exacto- afirmo Syaoran sin ganas. Así, los tres amigos bajaron al salón del baile, que ya estaba casi lleno al entrar.

Al bajar por las escaleras, todos voltearon, especialmente las princesas que habían asistido. Los anunciaron y todos los recibieron con aplausos. Ieran fue a su encuentro y los saludó.

Querido, que bueno que decidiste asistir- dijo ella, Syaoran se inclino y le beso la mano como saludo, luego se dirigió a Eriol y Daisuke- espero que la pasen bien. Eriol ya no tarda en bajar Tomoyo, con permiso…

Música se oía de fondo en el salón, había parejas bailando al son del compas. Los jóvenes bailaban con sus prometidas y los reyes y nobles con sus mujeres. Había tantas personas y tantos colores de vestimenta que bajo la luz de un enorme candelabro, parecía una escena de película.

Pero todo se volvió en silencio, Syaoran y Eriol voltearon a ver la razón, Daisuke se había ido a reunir con su prometida pero también había volteado a ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de todos los presentes. En lo alto de las escaleras estaban paradas dos beldades, una de ellas era la princesa Tomoyo quien ya era conocida y admirada por su belleza, la otra… era un ángel enviado del cielo, en la opinión de los príncipes solteros. Incluyéndose también en la lista un cierto príncipe de ojos ámbares que admiraba desde una esquina a la chica que antes lo había hecho perder sus casillas y había quitado de la lista de "No mi tipo"

Sakura sonrió, hipnotizando más a los jóvenes hombres solterones, y junto a Tomoyo bajo las escaleras. Fue primero el nombre de Tomoyo el que anunciaron, pero al mencionar el de Sakura, todos se quedaron asombrados. En parte porque no habían oído de ella y porque no hallaban parecido entre ella y su madre, quien por cierto, había sido tutora de muchos príncipes y princesas que estaban presentes.

Al igual que todos, fueron recibidas por un conjunto de aplausos. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, la música volvió a tomar lugar en el salón y todos volvieron a lo que hacían, con un nuevo tema… la hija de Kaho. Se encaminaron hacia los jóvenes príncipes, Tomoyo saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su prometido y miro a Sakura sonriendo.

Buenas noches, te ves alucinante Sakura- dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Sakura y dándole un ligero beso. Sakura vestía un vestido strapless simple pero hermoso, color blanco en su mayoría ajustado en la parte del busto. En la orilla donde comenzaba el vestido tenía una línea verde como el traje de Syaoran decorada con diseños en blanco. Esa línea, justo en la espalda, descendía haciéndose más ancha hasta el final del vestido y adornada con un moño en la parte de la cintura. La falda era suelta y llegaba hasta el piso. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía en cascada sobre su espalda.

Gracias… buenas noches- dijo Sakura primero a Eriol y luego a Syaoran, quien la seguía viendo, pero al instante se recupero.

Buenas noches- dijo Syaoran elegante mientras imitaba a Eriol y besaba su mano, Sakura se sonrojo cuando este lo hizo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pareja de al lado. En ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía muy romántica y Eriol llevo a su prometida a bailar junto a las demás parejas, dejando a Syaoran solo con Sakura.

Creo que voy a tomar aire- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron al notarlo. Syaoran entonces tendió su brazo hacia ella, Sakura sonriendo lo tomo y fueron hacia uno de los balcones que daba a los jardines reales. Cuando salieron, un silencio reino entre ellos, Sakura se limitaba a admirar la vista de los rosales iluminados por la luna llena a lo lejos, ver la hermosura de la gigantesca fuente en el centro, cuando Syaoran la miraba a ella de reojo.

Es hermoso- dijo finalmente Sakura, refiriéndose al jardín, Syaoran volteo la vista hacía este.

Si, mi favorito cuando quiero escapar de la gente- admitió él, Sakura lo miro con sorpresa.

Ya veo, yo también tengo un lugar así en casa… aunque, es un bosque para ser franca- dijo ella sonriendo, Syaoran oculto su sorpresa.

Pensé que solo me ibas insultar como habías dicho en la tarde- le dijo sinceramente, Sakura rio levemente- _se ríe como un ángel… ¿¡QUE!? No es cierto, yo no pienso así._

Sí así quieres que te trate, lo hare- le dijo amigablemente sin dejar de sonreír.

No es solo que parecías en serio- dijo Syaoran sin emoción alguna- pero… así estas bien.

Sakura lo miro sonriendo sonrojada… un poco solamente, pero Syaoran lo noto y se corrigió rápidamente.

Quiero decir, así puedes sonreírme-tratarme, tu sabes…- le dijo nervioso- _¡Contrólate! tu nunca has hecho o hablado así._

Sakura asintió riéndose ante su actitud- sabes… eres muy amable- dijo frotándose los brazos por el fresco, Syaoran lo noto.

Mejor vamos adentro, has de estar congelándote- dijo el ofreciéndole el brazo, estaban ya por finales de octubre y por las noches en aquel lugar hacía más frio de lo normal, Sakura sonrió ante el gesto y acepto su brazo tomándolo caminando junto con él de nuevo al salón.

Al entrar estaban tocando una melodía suave, no tan lenta pero no tan rápida, solo suave como la palabra. Syaoran se volteo hacia Sakura y ella hizo lo mismo.

¿Me concede esta pieza?- dijo él dando un paso al lado ofreciendo su mano a Sakura

Seria un honor- dijo ella elegantemente posando su mano gentilmente sobre la de Syaoran.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón, Syaoran le dio una vuelta a Sakura para empezar a bailar. Ella puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro y la izquierda permaneció con la derecha de Syaoran mientras que la izquierda de él se posaba alrededor de su cintura. Empezaron a bailar, mirándose a los ojos, de un momento a otro todo el mundo desapareció y solo estaban ellos dos.

Nadie más existía en ese momento, empezaron a bailar cada vez menos, hasta llegar a parar mirándose mutuamente. Sakura lo miraba intensamente sin saber que era lo que sentía en ese momento hacía él, de repente, el sonido de muchas manos aplaudiendo la trajo a la realidad. El baile había llegado a su fin y la reina estaba dando su discurso de despedida.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y salió corriendo a su habitación, confundida por lo que había pasado. _¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo, nunca me había pasado algo así._ Pensó mientras caminaba casi corriendo por los pasillos. Oyó súbitamente las pisadas de alguien más, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba para ver a su madre… Kaho.

**Ying Fa Chik:** ¡Como ven! espero les haya gustado, la parte del baile… podría decir que estaba un poco inspirada n.n ya se me hacía que no lo acababa este capi pero wueno ahí ta. Dejen reviews por fá. Por cierto… el vestido de Sakura lo puede buscar en Google. Busque "vestido de novia strapless" y como en la tercera página aparece una foto de una rubia. La página web es y aparece debajo de la foto. El diseño original es rojo en lo de la línea, pero solo hagan de cuenta que aquí quise que fuera verde para que combinara con Li. n.n ) nos vemos pronto


	5. ¿Que soy que?

_**Ying Fa Chik: **__Bien! ! !Bien! Primero que nada… sorry X la tardanza uu verán es que con los estudios ya uno no tiene tiempo. Además que estaba mmm… pensando cómo escribir lo que se me venía a mi loca y lenta cabecita. MIL GRACIAS a los que les dejaron sus reviews:_

_**Nathii07:**__ Bien mmm… lo de Eriol que reconoce a Sakurita… lamento que aquí no pasa uu… sobre lo de Nadeshiko te dejare con las dudas (__**InnerYing:**__ Eres muy mala Chik). Bien espero que te guste el capi._

_**L-Krinn:**__ !Hola! Gracias por tu review ) me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Disfruta del Cap.!_

_**Ángel Zafiro: **__Hello! Okay todas tus preguntas se responderán en este capítulo n.n Disfrútalo!_

_**Shaoran y Sakura forever: **__Gracias que amable! Créeme tus preguntas fueron las más difíciles en lo que a mí respecta… responderlas y ponerlas en fic porque quiero que sepas que lo estuve pensando mucho._

_**Aki-KhL:**__ Bien como ya dije antes… todo se responderá aquí abajo._

_**Disfrútenlo Todos ustedes**_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Sakura miro a su alrededor y salió corriendo a su habitación, confundida por lo que había pasado. __¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo, nunca me había pasado algo así.____Pensó mientras caminaba casi corriendo por los pasillos. Oyó súbitamente las pisadas de alguien más, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba para ver a su madre… Kaho._

**Capitulo 4**

"**¿Qué Soy Qué?"**

Madre… ¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto Sakura girando para verla directamente a los ojos, su vestido giro con ella elegantemente. Kaho camino hacia ella y abrió la puerta de su habitación, hizo gesto a Sakura para que entrara.

Sakura la miro confundida, pero aun así entro seguida por ella. Le sorprendió ver que dentro, estaba Ieran sentada en una silla de la sala. _¿Qué no estaba dando un discurso de despedida hace un rato en el salón?_ Pensó Sakura, por cómo se veía la reina, cualquiera diría que ya tenía rato ahí.

Kaho no tardaste demasiado, Sakura siéntate tenemos algo de qué hablar- le dijo Ieran con un tono cariñoso, ella asintió y tomo asiento frente a la reina.

Sakura… veras… ha surgido un imprevisto en el pueblo y tengo que ir allá mañana por la mañana- empezó a decir Kaho.

Entonces ¿significa que regresaremos más temprano?- pregunto Sakura suponiendo lo más lógico que podía pensar, la cara de Kaho se mostro triste cuando negó.

Solamente yo voy a regresar… Sakura… tu deberás quedarte- le confesó Kaho, Sakura abrió los ojos confundida y sorprendida.

¿Por qué madre, acaso vas a volver después?- pregunto cuándo se repuso, Kaho e Ieran se miraron, la primera soltó un suspiro.

No voy a volver Sakura… tú… debes volver con tu familia- le dijo Kaho.

¿Familia? ¡Kaho! No conozco a nadie más que a ti y a la reina… ¡Tú eres mi familia!- exclamo Sakura levantándose de su lugar.

Al contrario querida… Eriol es tu hermano mayor- dijo Ieran con sus ojos cerrados

¿Qué? ¿Eriol es mi… pero cómo?- pregunto Sakura

Eso no te lo puedo explicar yo Sakura… tu madre es la única- le dijo Kaho

Tienen la misma marca que tú tienes Sakura- le dijo Ieran en voz calmada, Sakura poso sus manos inconscientemente en su abdomen- toda tu familia la tiene desde hace generaciones.

La marca que tienes en tu abdomen es una marca de nacimiento… los Kinomoto se distinguen por que tienen una marca en forma de dragón en alguna parte de su cuerpo- dijo Kaho- la marca del dragón legendario.

La misma… tú poses en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, tengo entendido que la de Eriol está ubicada en su nuca- le dijo Ieran, Sakura sin pensarlo salió del cuarto, dispuesta a comprobarlo.

Caminaba tan rápido como se lo permitía el vestido y sus piernas. Ayudaba agarrando parte de la falda, al final del pasillo estaba Tomoyo caminando hacia ella.

Tomoyo ¿Dónde está Eriol?- le pregunto cuando ella estuvo a distancia de poder oírla.

En su habitación, vengo de allá- le dijo confundida Tomoyo, Sakura acelero dándole las gracias.

En cuanto llego a la habitación toco varias veces sin esperar quien era el que abriría.

¿Sakura?- era Syaoran.

¿Dónde está Eriol?- pregunto Sakura ansiosa, Syaoran abrió la puerta para que ella pasara. Eriol se encontraba sentado en el sillón que daba a su cara, este al verla, se paro sonriendo.

Sakura ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunto amablemente, Sakura se dirigió hacia el sin hablar y lo jalo bruscamente, tomando desprevenido al pobre Eriol. Sakura entonces la vio, una marca de nacimiento en la nuca de Eriol. Casi se podría decir que fue hecha por alguna quemadura, porque la marca se podía apreciar fácilmente.

Era un dragón chino, su cola se enrollaba al final y tenía la boca abierta, sus garras destacaban de sus patas delanteras. De su cara salían un par de bigotes tan largos como un metro. Sakura se alejo de él en cuanto la vio, tapándose la boca evitando soltar un grito de desesperación.

Eriol y Syaoran la miraban sorprendidos y muy confundidos. La repentina acción los había dejado en shock.

_Es cierto, yo soy…-_ murmuro Sakura cayendo sentada al sillón, lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Syaoran, habían oído las palabras de Sakura.

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Estoy perfecta! Acabo de enterarme que no solo tengo padres vivos y un hermano si no que también son los reyes de un reino y que su hijo es tu futuro cuñado- dijo Sakura casi a gritos, las lágrimas estaba ahora bajando por sus mejillas.

¿Q-qué dijiste? ¿Mi cuñado?… Eriol- dijo Syaoran tan sorprendido como el aludido.

Eriol camino en silencio hasta quedar frente Sakura. La miro a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y la abrazó con todas tus fuerzas. Sakura devolvió el abrazo llorando más fuerte, Eriol derramo lagrimas pero de felicidad.

_No sabes… la alegría de saber que estás viva…pensé… pero ahora estás aquí… mi hermanita, mi pequeña Sakura… te extrañe tanto_- le murmuraba Eriol al oído mientras que la abrazaba más fuerte, Sakura ahora lloraba de felicidad. Ahora sabia quien era, que tenía un hermano, unos padres que estarían esperando en su reino.

Syaoran miro a la puerta de la habitación, Kaho, Tomoyo y su madre estaban ahí paradas conmovidas por la escena. Suspiro, ahora sabía por que había sido insoportable la primera vez. Eriol así lo conoció también, pensándolo mejor. Había llegado cuando practicaba y ambos se pelearon al hablarse.

Sakura se separo de Eriol para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonreír. Al oír ruido en la puerta voltearon ambos hermanos y Sakura se sonrojo.

¡Ah Sakura se sonrojo! Mi cuñadita se sonrojo- dijo emocionada Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura por el cuello.

¡Tomoyo! Déjame, déjame ya- decía Sakura intentando separarse.

Esto es cosa de celebrar… Nadeshiko y Fujitaka ya deben de estar en camino así que esto será más rápido de lo que habíamos pensado- dijo de repente Ieran a Kaho.

¿Van a venir mis padres… a qué?- pregunto Eriol limpiándose la cara, Sakura volteo a ver a la reina por la respuesta.

Pues al baile de presentación de la princesa Sakura obviamente Eriol- le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

¿Baile? ¿Princesa?- cuestiono Sakura en un tono de fastidio.

¡Pues claro! eres la princesa desaparecida hija de los reyes más poderosos entre reyes Y mi futura cuñada claro que debe haber un baile- dijo Tomoyo contenta y animada, para esto la reina y Kaho habían desaparecido de la vista.

En el que yo no estaré… más de cinco minutos- término de decir Sakura sentándose en seguida de Syaoran, quien había tomado asiento cuando Sakura y Eriol estaban abrazados.

¡Hay otro Syaoran! Solo que este es de mi edad… y mujer- exclamo Tomoyo. Los aludidos la miraron con el mismo gesto de eso-es-una-estupidez.

Creo que tienes razón te miran de la misma manera- dijo Eriol riendo levemente, la mirada de los castaños paso a él.

Sabes… para ser mi hermano mayor ya me estás molestando- dijo serena Sakura, Eriol rio un poco acompañado de Tomoyo.

Bueno me voy… quiero cambiarme de ropa… buenas noches- se retiro Sakura. Al rato de haberse retirado, oyó la puerta de Eriol abrir y cerrarse, seguida de pasos. Volteo y vio que era Syaoran quien caminaba para alcanzarla.

Caminaron juntos sin decir palabra, Sakura notaba que el giraba cuando ella lo hacía para ir a su habitación.

¿Me estás siguiendo?- pregunto ella, Syaoran la miro confundido.

No… voy a mi habitación- respondió el tranquilo pero con el toque serio en su voz.

Ah ya… sabes… eres un buen bailarín- le comento Sakura pensando en el baile. Syaoran la miro de reojo.

Bueno… tú no te quedas atrás- dijo Syaoran- debe haber sido difícil saber que eras la hermana de Eriol

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sakura confundida

Syaoran sonrió de lado, cosa que tomo a Sakura desprevenida- Eriol es un caso... cuando lo conocí fue exactamente igual que cuando te vi.

Ah… pues la verdad no… digo lo conozco muy poco, yo no juzgo a las personas por su apariencia- dijo Sakura, ambos doblaron al mismo tiempo, era el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Sakura.

Yo también… claro que hay veces en que lo hago… sobre todo a las mujeres- dijo Syaoran en tono molesto.

No me sorprende… a mi me paso toda mi vida… esta es mi habitación- anuncio Sakura deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que Syaoran.

Y la mía es esta- dijo Syaoran apuntando a la puerta frente a la de Sakura.

Ambos suspiraron de cansancio y se miraron. Sakura rio un poco, Syaoran solo sonrió internamente.

Buenas noches… señorita cobarde- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa antes de entrar rápidamente a su cuarto.

¡Ugh! ¡Que tenga dulces sueños príncipe LODO!- dijo Sakura abriendo y cerrando de portazo la puerta a su habitación. Se quedaron recargados en las puertas.

_¿Qué es esto que sentí hace un momento?... fue como… _- pensaban los dos como si fueran uno.

Esa noche, Sakura se cambio a su ropa de dormir, era un camisón largo verde claro opaco de encaje y tirantes que tenía muy poco escote. Tenía una bata del mismo color de manga larga amplia. Se soltó el cabello, cayó en cascadas de rizos en su espalda y lo cepillo.

¡Sakura!- grito kero aterrizando, ella se levanto y camino sonriendo hacia el águila.

Kero, ya me tenias preocupada… ¿ya tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunto ella

Si, lo traje… me dijo que era prácticamente nuevo recién terminado… y que no hubo problema puesto que ellas dieron su permiso- dijo Kero

Bien, mañana lo probare- dijo Sakura sonriendo- Oh kero eh descubierto quien es mi familia.

Y así, Sakura le conto todo lo que paso en su ausencia. Cuando termino había pasado media hora, kero fue a dormir al bosque, nunca le había gustado estar bajo techo y se iba a algún bosque cerca del lugar. Le dejo a Sakura una caja de tamaño mediano, era de madera y no parecía de valor a ojos ajenos.

Sakura guardo muy bien aquella caja para que nadie la encontrara y se acostó en su cama. Tras una hora de no poder conciliar el sueño, Sakura salió de la cama poniéndose sus zapatillas dejando la bata… ¿Quién la iba a ver?. Sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín.

Se quito los zapatos para poder caminar más a gusto. Al voltear de reojo vio una figura caminando unos metros lejos de ella. Detuvo inmediatamente su paso y se escondió. Siguió por dos minutos a la persona escondiéndose de ella, hasta que esta se sentó en el pasto. Sakura lo reconoció al instante, era Syaoran.

¿Sabes que ya puedes salir cierto?- hablo el sin voltear la mirada.

¿Hace cuanto sabes que estoy siguiéndote?- dijo ella saliendo detrás de un árbol.

Desde el principio… tienes una esencia que te delata…cerezo…- dijo él cuando Sakura se sentó a su lado, aun sin voltear.

¿Esencia?- repitió Sakura

Hay brisa y tú tienes un olor único… todos lo tienen y con la brisa que hace no fue difícil descubrirte- le dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

Bueno ¿Qué se puede hacer entonces? ¡Oh no!- dijo Sakura levantándose al ver una ardilla caer de un árbol. La levanto y la sostuvo, no le había pasado nada.

Syaoran la vio levantarse y correr hasta estar cerca de un árbol, aunque no se fijo mucho en el árbol. No, la estaba mirando a _ella_. Su cabello largo y rizado, brillando con la luz de la luna. Sus delgadas y finas manos sostener una ardilla. Sus hombros, su cuello, y su rostro lo dejaron hipnotizado. La vio alzando una mano hacia el árbol depositando la ardilla en él y regresar.

Era una pequeña ardilla… se había caído del árbol Jejeje…- dijo Sakura, Syaoran se levanto para verla directamente a los ojos. Una fuerte y repentina brisa provoco que Sakura se pegara a Syaoran, quien solo estaba a un paso de ella antes.

Syaoran automáticamente la abrazo para resguardarla del frio. Sakura lo miro, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Inconscientes de lo que hacían… ambos fueron acercando sus rostros. Se miraban a los ojos, sin mover la vista del uno del otro. Finalmente sus labios se encontraron y ambos cerraron sus ojos.

Sakura alzo los brazos rodeando con ellos el cuello del ambarino, acercándose a la vez más a él. Syaoran subió uno de sus brazos a la espalda de ella, dejando la otra en su cintura. De repente ambos sintieron líquido en sus rostros. Había comenzado a llover. Juntos corrieron dentro del castillo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ying Fa Chik: **¡Sí! Lo termine Wow… quien lo pondría… no llevan más de una semana y ya con besos… más adelante se explicara porque… o tal vez no Jajaja. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Victoria y Encuentro

**Ying Fa Chik** muy bien aquí con un nuevo capi. Sorry por la tardanza. Un show con la escuela y otro con la familia. Mmm… bueno ya no los entretengo más muchas gracias a las siguientes personas…

**aKi-kHL: **pues aquí ya está el capi como querías amiga. Espero lo disfrutes.

**Magotito-chan: **Jajaja sobre lo que mencionaste… tal vez haya algo de eso en este cap. Espero que te guste.

**Ángel Zafiro:** jeje aquí al fin el capi. No te preocupes todavía faltan muchas aventuras para esta parejita.

**Shaoran y Sakura Forever: **qué bueno que te gusto el otro cap. Espero también te guste este.

**Nathii07: **muy bien aquí está mi capi. Tal vez se te responda lo que pediste… tal vez no. Disfrútalo.

**L-Krinn:** pues respecto tu pregunta, eso tal vez tenga que esperar un poco, pero no te preocupes y disfruta de los capis.

En el capitulo anterior…

_Finalmente sus labios se encontraron y ambos cerraron sus ojos. Sakura alzo los brazos rodeando con ellos el cuello del ambarino, acercándose a la vez más a él. Syaoran subió uno de sus brazos a la espalda de ella, dejando la otra en su cintura. De repente ambos sintieron líquido en sus rostros. Había comenzado a llover. Juntos corrieron dentro del castillo._

**Capitulo 5**

**Victoria y Encuentro**

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana tocar su rostro con una calidez muy linda y suave. Se sentó estirándose y bostezando para quitarse el sueño. Respiro el aire fresco del día, le gustaba el delicioso aroma del aire después de una noche de lluvia.

Fue entonces cuando miro a su alrededor, algo no estaba bien… según recordaba su cuarto no tenía tantos adornos en verde bosque, o pinturas del príncipe Syaoran con su familia en las paredes.

Casi en el mismo segundo que iba a decir algo, un movimiento en la cama en donde se encontraba la alarmo. Un Syaoran aun dormido se encontraba a su lado, Sakura pudo haber gritado, pero al pensarle un poco no lo hizo. _Ella_ era la que estaba en el cuarto de _él_ así que no tenía caso porque todos la atacarían a ella en ese caso.

_Pero… ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?... a si, estaba en mi habitación, Salí al jardín, me encontré a Li, ayude una ardilla que se había caído de un árbol, bese a Li… ¡Que!- _al pensar en la última parte Sakura se sonrojo hasta ponerse del color de una cereza- _b-bueno, después empezó a llover, corrimos al castillo, y entramos al cuarto más cercano que encontramos… aquí supongo yo. Empezamos a hablar y… debí haberme quedado dormida. Debo salir de aquí, de seguro alguien va a ir a buscarme y alarmar a los guardias cuando no me vean en mi habitación._

Al mínimo movimiento que ella hizo para pararse de la cama, Syaoran se movió poniendo un brazo sobre la cintura de Sakura, jalándola más cerca de él. Sakura volvió a sonrojarse al verse casi con la cara pegada a su pecho desnudo. Su fragancia a hierbabuena embriago su nariz rápidamente, ella quedo encantada, esa sensación que sintió era casi tan familiar que no se incomodo.

Sakura entro en razón luego _¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Pensó ella. De repente tuvo una idea, sin despegarse del agarre del ambarino, movió su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedara en el espacio de su cuello y hombro.

Syaoran despierta, vamos ya es hora de despertar no seas flojo- murmuro en su oído con voz melosa. Syaoran despertó casi al segundo después y la miro.

¿sigues aquí?- le pregunto en un modo que parecía irritado, sin darse cuenta de la posición en que él y Sakura se encontraban.

La respuesta eres tu, no pude salir porque algo o _alguien_ no me dejo ir de la habitación- contesto Sakura enojada viendo a sus brazos. Syaoran siguió su mirada y vio que sus brazos tenían encarcelada a Sakura por la cintura. Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al soltarla.

Ah, ya veo- dijo él simplemente, Sakura en cuanto estuvo libre salió de la cama de un salto. Syaoran la miro y se volvió a sonrojar. El verla de espaldas a la ventana con la luz entrando y remarcando su figura por el vestido casi transparente, hacia que ella pareciera un ángel.

Bueno… creo que tengo que volver a mi habitación, de seguro no tarda Wei en ir a revisar mi habitación- dijo Sakura dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Syaoran se paro- ¿Wei revisa tu habitación?- le pregunto a Sakura, ella abrió la puerta al llegar y antes de salir le sonrió.

Todos las mañanas entreno con el… viejo habito que ambos tenemos cuando estaba pequeña… te veo luego Li- y con eso salió de la habitación del ambarino.

Sakura miro por el pasillo por si había alguien que a pudiera ver, no había nadie por ahí que ella viera, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta la habitación que era de ella. Abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente, cerrando la puerta después de ella y suspiro.

No sabía que usted era de la que le gustara pasear en pijama Sakura- alguien dijo dentro de la habitación, quitándole un pedazo de alma a la castaña por el tremendo susto.

Wei, me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura caminando al cuarto de dormir (N/A: recuerdan que estaba dividido) el señor sonrió ante su nerviosismo.

¿Ah olvidado usted que me había pedido entrenar las mañanas Sakura?- pregunto Wei. Sakura asomo su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto.

Jeje creo que si… ¿podría verme en una hora donde mismo? Tengo que tomar un baño antes - dijo preguntando Sakura sonriendo amablemente.

Desde luego Sakura, allá la estaré esperando entonces- dijo Wei haciendo una reverencia para luego dar la espalda a Sakura dispuesto a salir- tal vez el joven Syaoran también venga y nos acompañe.

Sakura se sonrojo al oír lo último que dijo Wei. Bueno, eso simplemente era inevitable después de lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche anterior. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se de darse un buen baño y se vistió, salió del baño para arreglarse el cabello.

Sakura- llamo alguien desde su balcón.

Hola kero- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta del balcón para que su amigo entrara- llegas justo a tiempo, iba a irme a entrenar con Wei después de terminar con mi cabello.

¿y no desayunaras? Sabes que tengo hambre- dijo kero

Pues entonces ve y caza algo glotón, hoy no hay postre antes de la comida- aclaro Sakura terminando de recogerse el cabello en una cola alta de caballo, aunque había dejado un par de mechones sueltos a ambos lados.

Pero Sakura…- comenzó a reprochar kero agitando las alas.

Nada de peros kero, terminaras gordo si solo comes postres y no podrás volar, vamos que quiero llegar antes que Wei- dijo Sakura tomando su espada y caminando hacia la puerta. Kero voló hasta su hombro derecho antes de que ella saliera de la habitación por completo.

No me voy a poner gordo- dijo kero aun insistiendo sobre el tema.

Ya cállate kero, me estás molestando- comento Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Al llegar al lugar de practica en el jardín, Sakura confirmo que todavía no estaba Wei, sonrió por lo bajo. Miro a su amigo en su hombro y este tomo vuelo hacia abajo, antes de tocar el suelo se elevo volando cerca de este. Al llegar con un árbol –de los grandes- se mantuvo cerca de este volando y esquivando las ramas. La castaña corrió detrás de su amigo, de un brinco salto agarrándose de una rama para ayudarse a subir.

Seguía a kero con la misma velocidad que el volaba. Siguieron así, Sakura ya veía el final de aquel árbol. Cuando por fin su mano agarro la ultima rama por subir, con su pierna se impulso para agarrar vuelo. Kero salió del árbol volando y Sakura pudo haber pasado por un ave al igual que el por la forma tan ágil al salir.

Comenzó a caer, después de todo no tenía alas para volar, jugó con el aire en su caída. Nosotros lo veríamos como las maniobras que hacen los paracaidistas… solo que en su caso sin paracaídas. Sus pies tocaron delicadamente el suelo, ella tenía cerrados los ojos, como si fuera un sueño lo que acabara de experimentar. Un ruido la alarmo… eran… aplausos y risas.

Abrió los ojos y volteo su mirada. Ahí a unos metros de distancia, estaban su hermano junto con Daisuke y Syaoran. El ambarino aplaudía al igual que su amigo, Eriol reía mientras se acercaba a ella. Syaoran miraba a Sakura con sus ojos llenos de misterio, su atuendo la hacía ver aun más hermosa y femenina, pero peligrosa e indomable (en el sentido de que no deja que nadie la controle).

Estaba usando un top color hueso y con diseños de flores rojo sangre en él junto con su usual corsé negro arriba del top. Era de mangas largas que se abrían a lo largo (N/A: busquen en google la película de Van Hellsing, el tipo de top que tiene Kate Beckinsale) y tenía un leve escote en forma de U que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos. Unos pantalones ajustados color rojo sangre y botas negras de tacón medio dejaban admirar bien sus largas y bien formadas piernas.

¿Ven lo que digo? Ella obviamente es mi hermana, una verdadera kinomoto- dijo Eriol a los chicos al llegar junto a Sakura abrazándola por el hombro. Sakura se sonrojo ante lo dicho pero sonrió ante el comentario, pues sintió cariño y aceptación en sus palabras.

Sorprendente, sin duda una Kinomoto- comento Daisuke sonriendo mirándola mientras la hablaba. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió como agradeciéndole sus palabras.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo finalmente Syaoran, después sonriendo de forma fastidiosa- pero puedo hacerlo mejor como todo buen Li.

Sakura rio con buena gana - no me digas, oh gran príncipe Li, nadie se compara contigo- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo una falsa reverencia. Al principio Syaoran dejo de sonreír, pero rápidamente se repuso y habló.

Por supuesto, pero todos ya lo saben, no hay necesidad de decirlo- continuo Syaoran siguiéndole el juego a Sakura.

Oh no déjame decir algo por favor- "suplico" ella caminando hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo bastante sonrió juguetonamente- eres un príncipe presumido que escupe pura basura por la boca, creerte mejor que una mujer es tan… ¡pasado de epoca!

A lo lejos, Eriol y Daisuke miraban divertidos la escena. Se habían alejado al ver que los castaños irían a empezar a discutir y ya hasta se sentaron ya que tal vez se tardaría un rato en acabar.

¿verdad que se nota que Sakura y yo somos hermanos?- pregunto Eriol a Daisuke sonriendo mientras que veía a su hermana menor que golpeaba a Syaoran en la cabeza en ese momento.

Si, tú hiciste lo mismo cuando se conocieron los dos… tiene los ojos de tu madre y no dudo que también su espíritu- comento Daisuke viendo como Syaoran le daba a Sakura un empujón leve haciéndola molestarse más y regresar el empujón.

Si, cuando me entere que era mi hermana… mi mundo entero se alegro y me pensé un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta al instante, pero su marca no la tiene a la vista así que no había forma de saber… tu sabes que ella desapareció cuando todavía era una bebe, fue una gran tragedia perderla… no poder enseñarle como dar un puñetazo cuando lo necesite, a usar la espada eran cosas que me perdería el lujo de poder hacer como su hermano mayor… y ahora la tengo de vuelta, ya toda una joven que sabe defenderse- dijo Eriol viendo a Sakura, quien estaba ahora en el suelo con Syaoran encima de ella.

Pero la volviste a ver, eso es lo que cuenta Eriol, que tuviste suerte de volver a tener a tu hermana contigo- comento Daisuke

Mientras, el par de castaños estaban en silencio en la misma posición –Syaoran arriba de Sakura ¿Por qué? Dirán ustedes, bien les diré…

_FLASHBACK_…

_¿Por qué me empujaste_?_- pregunto Sakura regresando el empujón que Syaoran la había dado._

_Porque me estás fastidiando- dijo Syaoran sonriendo de lado empujándola otra vez. Sus empujones eran leves, casi como jugando._

_Ah entonces yo también puedo hacerlo- afirmo Sakura frunciendo el ceño volviéndolo a empujar._

_Syaoran rio por lo bajo y la empujo una vez más. La cosa fue… que Sakura tropezó con una piedra, que resultaba pasar por ahí. Tal vez lo hizo por reflejo, tal vez lo hizo para ayudarse, quién sabe pero ella se agarro de la camisa de Syaoran tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo siguiente fue que terminaron en el suelo. Syaoran arriba de Sakura._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK…_

Syaoran, te puedes quitar de encima… mis pulmones necesitan aire con urgencia - susurro Sakura por la falta de aire. El se sonrojo y rápidamente se levanto.

¡Sakura! ¿Qué te paso?- vino Eriol ayudando a Sakura a levantarse del suelo.

Fue Syaoran, me empujo y me hizo caer al suelo y ahora me siento "adolorida"- explico Sakura con un falso tono de dolor en su voz, que claro se lo creyeron Eriol y Syaoran. Daisuke, quien sabía que no era así, estaba sonriendo ante el comportamiento de la castaña. Era como ver a tres niños, cuando el hermano de la niña peleaba con su mejor amigo por haber hecho daño a su hermana menor.

Syaoran te pasaste, tu nunca le pegarías a una joven, pero ahora... no sé qué decir de ti- empezó a decir Eriol abrazando a su hermana por el hombro. Sakura lo abrazo pasando el brazo por su cintura, sonriendo.

Syaoran no dijo nada y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió más ante esto. Para su sorpresa, ella camino hasta quedar a lado de Syaoran y volteo a ver a Eriol.

Eriol no seas tan duro con Li, de seguro lo fastidie mucho, pues a mí me encanta fastidiar a los niños ingenuos- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente mientras palmeaba levemente la espalda de Syaoran.

¿Ves Eriol? Ella fue la que… ¡oye yo no soy un niño ingenuo!- grito Syaoran molesto, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Veo que eh llegado justo a tiempo- anuncio una voz, todos voltearon a ver quién era. Wei, sin duda.

Jajaja, Wei tu siempre llegas a tiempo- comento Sakura sonriendo de lado y cruzando los brazos inclinándose un poco de lado en un modo muy… femenino.

Muy bien, Sakura vaya a calentar, comenzaremos en dos minutos- le dijo Wei a la castaña.

Está bien, está bien…- contesto Sakura caminando hasta un arbusto y sacar su espada ya que la había dejado para "escalar" el árbol con kero hace un tiempo atrás.

Oh Sakura, hoy se usaran- dijo Wei a ella, la castaña volteo y sonrió de lado en una forma confiada.

Perfecto- murmuro ella, de pronto, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo percibió el movimiento de una persona. Volteo completamente la vista desenfundando su espada. No había nada ni nadie ahí a excepción de su hermano, sus amigos y Wei pero nadie más. Hasta kero no había regresado de donde quiera que fuese.

¿Sucede algo Sakura?- pregunto Eriol al notar a su hermana en estado de alerta y tan seria de pronto.

Sakura relajo su agarre a su espada y volteo a ver a su hermano afirmando con la cabeza. Respiro y agito la cabeza despejándose y concentrándose en lo que debía hacer, guardo de nuevo su espada en la funda colocada en su cadera. Tomoyo llego corriendo dos minutos después. Venia vestida en ropas de montar, por lo que significaba que acababa de salir de sus clases.

¿Ya van a comenzar o llegue tarde?- pregunto mientras respiraba agitadamente después de la carrera desde el otro lado del castillo hasta ese lugar. Sakura sonrió y camino hacia ella.

No te preocupes apenas estábamos comenzando ¿Por qué?- le pregunto a Tomoyo, quien sonrió.

Qué bueno, pensé que era tarde y no iba poder ver a la hermosa y tierna Sakura en su práctica demostrando que las mujeres son mejores que los hombres- dijo Tomoyo suspirando de alivio, recibiendo luego diferentes miradas de parte de todos.

¿Tierna?- cuestiono Sakura mirándola extrañada, se sintió como una niña.

¿Mejores?- pregunto Syaoran con cierta diversión

Pues claro, Sakura es tierna y todos saben que las mujeres son mucho mejores que los hombres- dijo Tomoyo- las mujeres son pacientes, saben acerca de lo que se necesita en el hogar, crían a los niños, saben defenderse y como cuidar a su familia.

Bien eso puede ser verdad, pero no siempre es así Tomoyo- dijo Eriol sonriéndole a su prometida.

Cierto… pero la mayoría de las veces así es- dijo riéndose levemente Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran suspiraron derrotados haciendo que Sakura riera también. El ambarino miro discretamente a la castaña. _Que hermosa risa tiene…_- fue lo que cruzo por los pensamientos de Syaoran. Y esta vez no lo negó, desde lo que había pasado -el beso- sabia que ya no tendría porque mentir acerca de los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer por ella.

Jóvenes veo que están pasándola bien… Sakura, ¿quiere que me valla y practiquemos después?- ofreció el señor Wei al ver como se divertían.

No claro que no, todo se debe hacer tal y cuando se ah dicho- respondió Sakura levantando un dedo de su mano izquierda.

Como diga Sakura- dijo Wei. Sakura tomo su posición unos cuantos metros lejos de él, era una posición que siempre le había parecido cómoda y única, tenía su pie derecho cruzado frente al izquierdo con cierto espacio entre ellos. Su torso estaba levemente inclinado y un poco volteado hacia la izquierda. Su mano derecha sostenía su hermosa espada -que Kaho le había negado hace tiempo comprarla, pero que después se la regalo en su cumpleaños- cuya punta miraba hacia el cielo -el filo de la espada verticalmente a vista de Wei- mientras que su mano izquierda estaba colocada detrás de su espalda.

Eriol la miro sorprendido, al igual que Syaoran la miraba con curiosidad. Si no tuviera una espada en la mano, parecería que estuviera haciendo una pose de algún baile. Tomoyo abrió los ojos encantada, casi se podría decir que centellaban de la emoción. Daisuke solamente se limito a sonreír viendo las reacciones en sus amigos.

…Muy bien… comencemos, su meta Sakura, es quitarme esta llave- anuncio Wei tranquilamente mostrando una llave en su mano, coligándosela en su cinturón, Sakura sonrió de lado _-… fácil- _pensó ella. La tierra de pronto comenzó a moverse. Todos, excepto Tomoyo quien se aferro de Eriol, ya estaban acostumbrados. El suelo se quebró y algunas partes se levantaron mientras que otras bajaron. Todo estaba desnivelado, más sin embargo, los arboles no fueron afectados.

Eriol, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Tomoyo aun aferrada a su brazo.

No te preocupes, es Wei quien está haciendo esto- le respondió con voz tranquilizadora su prometido.

¿Wei? ¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Tomoyo ligeramente molesta por no saberlo. Se supone que ella debería saber que Wei tiene alguna habilidad, no Eriol, ella vivía en el castillo y por lo tanto, debería… no, conocía más a Wei que Eriol.

La reina Ieran le dio esa habilidad para que pudiera entrenar bien a tu hermano… fue después de lo de tu padre… ella no lo podría entrenar puesto a sus deberes reales… así que le asigno a Wei esa tarea- explico Eriol mirando a su hermana. Tomoyo asintió entendiendo y siguió la mirada de él.

Sakura sonrió de lado una vez más. Wei seguía en su lugar sonriendo amablemente como si nada pasara. Un silencio lleno el alrededor por unos segundos. De repente, de la tierra empezaron a salir fragmentos de rocas filosas a una velocidad increíble. Sakura reacciono rápidamente esquivándolas y bloqueándolas con su espada. Iba muy bien, hasta que por esquivar una roca que iba de frente, otra le pego -pero no en la mano, en la espada- e hizo que soltara su agarre al arma.

Demonios- murmuro Sakura para sus interiores, mirando a Wei.

¿Y ahora Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que hará?- pregunto Wei aun sonriendo amablemente. Sakura se enderezo y sonrió inocentemente.

No lo sé- dijo ella después de dos segundos, Tomoyo se golpeo la frente con la mano ante la respuesta y rio. Eriol y Syaoran voltearon a verla.

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?- pregunto Eriol

Nada es solamente que es bastante obvio lo que pasara- respondió ella sonriendo.

¿Y eso es?- pregunto esta vez Syaoran impaciente, la sonrisa de su hermana se volvió malvada.

¿Quién sabe? No te voy a decir- contesto ella. De pronto, oyeron un sollozo y voltearon. Abrieron los ojos ante la escena, Sakura estaba comenzando a llorar.

¿Sakura se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que paremos?- ofreció Wei al ver a Sakura comenzar a llorar.

N-no… e-es solo q-que…- dijo ella mirando al suelo, al comenzar a caer sus lágrimas lo miro- eh encontrado mi arma- dijo esto en un tono más serio.

Velozmente Sakura movió su mano derecha hacia al frente, las lagrimas que caían se detuvieron como si se hubieran congelado en su lugar, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, ella movió de nuevo su mano y las lagrimas se juntaron formando una bola de agua. Sakura siguió derramando lágrimas y en su mano se juntaba poco a poco más agua.

Cuando se formo una bola del tamaño de una pelota de Tennis, Sakura dejo de derramar lagrimas -su cara quedando seca- abrió su mano completamente. Luego, la esfera de agua, se congelo. Sakura bajo su mano, la esfera siguiendo quieta en su lugar.

Sakura veo que ah hecho otro ataque, la felicito- comento Wei

Gracias Wei, veo que te eh engañado al principio- dijo Sakura sonriendo victoriosamente, la esfera de ahora hielo solido se disperso quebrándose en millones de agujas que solo eran visibles por el brillo que la luz provocaba en ellas. La castaña puso sus manos detrás como una niña feliz y las agujas, como algún tipo de reacción, se lanzaron en dirección a Wei.

Cuando pareció que iban a matarlo, Wei esquivo todas las filosas agujas con agiles movimientos, nada mal para un señor de su edad. Sonrió al ver la molestia en los ojos de Sakura, pero se extraño el ver que volvía sonreír.

Fue un buen entrenamiento Wei- comento Sakura cuando las agujas regresaron y se ubicaron detrás y arriba de su cabeza.

¿Por qué lo dice Sakura?- pregunto Wei

Pues… porque me parece que su llave ah cambiado de lugar y eh ganado- dijo Sakura justo cuando una aguja pasó frente a ella, con la llave colgando de ella. Wei sonrió al comprobar que era la llave. Tomoyo grito feliz y saltando se dirigió hacia Sakura, abrazándola y festejando su victoria.

Bien hecho Sakura, demostraste ser una kinomoto- dijo Eriol sonriendo y caminando hacia ella. Tomoyo sonrió y se hizo a un lado, él llego y la abrazo con tanta ternura que conmovió a los presentes… hasta Syaoran, quien sonrió levemente. Sakura regreso el abrazo, sonriendo con tanta alegría, que casi podía sentir las mejillas acalambradas.

No podría haber dicho mejor hijo- dijo entonces una voz gruesa y amable. Todos voltearon a ver al dueño, Eriol abrazando a su hermana de lado, y se asombraron de ver que era nada más y nada menos que el rey Fujitaka Kinomoto junto con su esposa la reina Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Padre… Madre, que alegría verlos, ven Sakura. Te presentare a nuestros queridos padres- dijo Eriol a Sakura agarrando su mano y jalándola hasta con sus padres. Nadeshiko tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sus finas manos tapando su boca, para evitar que sus gemidos se oyeran. Fujitaka tenía lágrimas también, pero estaba controlado, una sonrisa estaba bien fija en su cara.

Al momento de estar frente a frente, Sakura les sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo e hizo una reverencia.

Mi nombre es Sakura Mizuki… y eh vuelto a ustedes como Sakura Kinomoto, su hija- se presento ella.

**Continuara…**

**Ying Fa Chik: **_muy bien hasta aquí lo dejo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Siéntense libres de dejarme reviews (buenos y malos) hasta la próxima. ¡Cuídense!_


End file.
